Belief
by sas.90
Summary: Comfort Sequel, Eight years have passed. Paige is struggling to take care of her small family, but soon someone from the past will be making an appearance. Will he make it all better? Or worse?
1. Prologue

_**Notes;** _Finally, THE sequel to Comfort lol. First few chapters it will be mostly Paige centered but in a while somebody from the past will be making an appearance. For now I hope you like it and I gotta warn you, there's some not so innocent language in this, so obviously that's why it's rated T. Enjoy. 

_**Disclaimer; **_I stil don't own Charmed.

**Title: **Belief

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Paige, Henry, Cole & Ocs.

**Genre: **Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**Belief.**

**Prologue.**

Paige Matthews rolled her eyes as another useless, expensive article was dropped into the cart she was pushing down the aisle. She'd never liked going shopping for groceries. And her dislike for it had only grown worse now she was forced to take her kids with her. Three hyper kids on a Friday afternoon and grocery shopping was _definitely_ not a good combination.

''Daisy, put that back now. We don't need more cookies.'' Paige told her daughter sternly, placing her hand on her hip to emphasize her seriousness. Her dark blonde haired daughter looked up at her with a pair of innocent brown eyes. The eyes of her father. Paige raised an eyebrow, not feeling the slightest bit affected by the puppy-eye look. After five years she'd grown immune to it.

''_Now_, young lady.'' The five year old gave a dramatic sigh and held up her hands. Her mother reached into the cart and took the cookies out, handing them to girl. She immediately skipped off and disappeared around the corner into the other aisle. Paige let out a small sigh and continued to push her cart down the aisle. She found herself humming along to John Mayer's _Slow dancing in a burning room_ which sounded from the supermarket's speakers as she dropped a new tube of toothpaste into the cart. As she checked her list she found that she was almost done, just some pizzas for tonight and a couple of bottles mineral water and she'd have everything for this week.

Paige made her way to the drinks aisle, eager to leave the store and be on her way home, when the sight in front of her stopped her. There, in front of the soft drinks, was Henry, his hands on the waist of a blonde woman she'd never seen in her life before. Paige watched, the scene almost seemed to be playing in slowmotion, as her ex-husband. HER ex-husband whom she'd only divorced three months ago, leaned forward and placed a rather passionate kiss on the lips of the tall leggy woman in his arms. She responded the kiss with a smile on her face and Paige felt the urge to punch her in the face growing bigger by the second.

She took a deep calming breath and tucked her hair behind her ear before making a decision and confidently pushing her cart towards the still kissing couple.

She stopped her cart right in front of them and cleared her throat loudly.

''Excuse me, but I need the mineral water.'' She folded her arms in the way she usually did when she was telling one of her kids off. Henry pulled away from his blonde rebound and looked at Paige, frowning the slightest bit before he recognised her.

''Paige, wow. I didn't recognise you. You changed your hair.'' Henry Mitchell, master of stating the obvious.

''Obviously.'' She said, sounding slightly more snappy than she'd meant to and waited for them to part so she could get mineral water she needed. Henry took a step back so Paige could grab twp bottles of water and drop them in her already full cart.

''So how have you been?'' The question made her close her eyes momentarily and wish that she was in the Coca Cola Zero advert where she'd drink some coke and a gorgeous Jude Law would walk up to her and ask 'Baby, Chocolate sauce or whipped cream?' Then she'd tell him both and he would take her into his strong arms and kiss her with so much passion that Henry would turn as green as the inside of a kiwi from jealousy.

''Paige?'' His masculine voice pulled her out of her short daydream and she looked at him forcing a smile onto her face.

''Fine, you know, been seeing some people. Very nice people. Is this your new girlfriend?'' She threw a meaningless glance towards the woman standing next to him who extended her hand instantly when Paige stopped ignoring her.

''I'm Natasha. Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you.'' Paige took her hand and shook it gently after considering whether to shake it or break it.

_Great. And I have heard absolutely nothing about you._

''Yeah, listen I really should go find the kids. I need to get home and get them ready before I take them to yours, Henry.'' She had let go off Natasha's perfectly manicured hand and was now talking to her ex again.

''I'll drop them off at the usual time, see you.'' She had walked off before Henry could respond and let out a sigh she didn't know she'd been holding. That hadn't been so bad. At least she hadn't embarrassed herself by making out with her lover in a god damn supermarket. After she'd grabbed a pizza for herself for tonight she made her way to the candy aisle to find her kids there looking at the large number of bright coloured sweets.

''Daisy, Grace, Henry, come on we're leaving.'' She only needed to tell them once, the kids could tell by then tone in their mother's voice that she was having a bad day. And they really didn't even have to think about trying to argue with her when she was having a bad day.

_**To be Continued.**_

* * *

_Good prologue? Let me know. x_


	2. Friday nights and fuckbuddies

**Notes;** Chapter two won't be up until chapter three's finished. Oh I'm angry with this laptop coz it's annoying me so Bye again lol.

Btw, thanks for the reviews to the prologue:) They made me smile.

**Disclaimer;** Ooooh no. Don't even go there.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 01. Friday nights and fuckbuddies. **

With a sigh Paige settled onto the worn couch in her cosy apartment, lifting her sore legs onto the coffee table in front of her and placing her large plate of Hawaiian pizza on her lap. So she was having an unhealthy dinner for once; it was Friday night. Plus she'd deserved this delicious goeey pizza today.

Her hand searched for the remote and quickly found it before she turned the television on and clicked her way to her favourite channel. A dark smokeycafé appeared on the screen and Paige had to lean forward to grab the TV-guide from the coffee table and see what was playing at the moment. Pulp fiction, a Quentin Tarantino film. She'd always liked that director. He was different, had a different kind of fantasy which attracted her to his films very much.

Ready to take a large bite of her pizza and for watching a different kind of film, she leaned back into the couch with a content sigh.. just as a knock on the door sounded through the small apartment and Paige's sigh of content turned into a sigh of irritation. Who could be ruining her night alone? Weekends were the only time where she actually had time for herself. No kids running around and no major piles of laundry to do. Just her and the television.

Paige dropped her slice of pizza back onto her plate and got to her feet while placing the plate on the couch. She needed to remember not to go and sit on the couch later. While she made her way over to the front door, careful not to trip over the toys laying around, another knock sounded causing her to roll her eyes.

''I'm coming already!'' She placed her hand on the brass doorknob and opened the wooden door in a swift movement. There, in front of her, stood a handsome dark coloured man. He was a good 8 inches taller than she was now without her heels on and the smooth, naked skin on top of his head almost seemed to be reflecting the faint light of the lamp in the hallway. He smiled, a slow and sexy smile that held a thousand tales.

''Already? I haven't even touched you yet.'' He joked slightly, his deep voice sending a tiny shiver down Paige's spine, even if it was involuntary.

''James what're you doing here? It's Friday night aren't you supposed to be working tonight?'' She let go of the door and walked back into her apartment, knowing that the man would follow her and shut the door. As she'd expected she heard his footsteps behind her and the door click shut.

''Couldn't be bothered going, wanted to see you. Jaime's covering up for me.''

''Liar. You're just horny.'' Paige told him knowingly and walked over to the kitchen to make her visitor a drink. He didn't even deny her statement.

''Whiskey?'' She didn't need to ask because she knew his answer would be yes and just half a second later he told her yes like she knew he would. Normally she wouldn't keep any alcoholic drinks in her house since she used to be an alcoholic and had sworn not to drink alcohol ever again, yet she still kept a couple of bottles in the upper cabinet on the right. Just for him because he came over every once a week. He'd been doing that for nearly two months now. He was her fuckbuddy as she called it. Or as many people called it. Just sex, no strings attached, no relationships and no emotions. Except the state of bliss she was in after a couple of hours having sex with him. She could always trust him to take her mind off of things that worried her.

That's what she was living for at the moment. Her kids and those couple of hours every Saturday night she spent with James. The thirty-four year old, African-American, very handsome, very good in bed, very sexy, James Evans.

''Were you watching Pulp Fiction?'' He asked, a small hint of surprise in his voice as he studied the film on the small screen and moved to sit down. Right on top of her plate of pizza. Paige looked up.

''No, no, no, no wait! Don't – James!'' A groan escaped her lips when he sat down on top of her dinner only to jump up again and look over his shoulder at his muscular backside.

''Shit, Paige! What kind of person puts her plate on the couch?!'' Annoyed, he tried to save his new pants from the tomato sauce stain that had formed in the shape of a circle. It didn't help much and the young whitelighter and single mother-of-three started laughing at the sight of pieces of pineapple hanging from his butt.

''What kind of person sits down without looking?!'' She replied and grabbed a couple of paper towels before making her way over to him and trying to get half of her pizza topping off his pants. Four paper towels and a laughing James later, she gave up.

''I guess you'll have to take it to the dry cleaner's. I'm sorry, I'll pay.''

''No. Paige, you barely have the money to take care of your family and to pay the rent. Don't worry I'll pay for it myself.''

''But -''

''No buts, it's not your fault. Now, are you hungry? 'Cause I could take you out to dinner now that your pizza is ruined.'' He gently took the paper towels from her hand and tucked a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. Paige sighed and looked down at her clothing. She was wearing an old comfortable sweater and a pair of sweatpants that was too long for her legs, causing the ends to drag across the floor whenever she walked.

''No. I'm okay. I'll have some eggs later or something.'' She picked up the plate and took it to the kitchen where she dumped the left overs of the pizza in the garbage can and placed her plate in the sink. James walked over and took a sip of his whiskey which was standing on the counter.

''Later?'' His brown eyes looked at her an eyebrow raising making her smile. She didn't know how he did it, but he could make her feel sexy even in her crappiest outfit.

''After.'' She hinted.

''After what?'' Downing the rest of his whiskey he rounded the counter top and approached her slowly, his warm arms snaking around her tiny waist she he reached her.

''After you've taken my mind off things. Like Henry's new girlfriend.''

''Hmm. Take your mind off her? Okay then. Where would you like me to do that?'' The seduction in his voice almost made her want to rip his clothes off and have him right there and then, but that wouldn't be a good idea. Especially since the floor was too cold and the counter top was too full of both clean and dirty dishes.

''Bedroom?'' She suggested while he started to take her old sweater of. She moved her arms to help him pull it over her head and he dropped it to the floor before reaching up and carefully pulling the band that held her long hair together out of her hair.

''Nope. Try again.'' He told her while eyeing her blue lacy bra and smiling the slightest bit.

''New?'' He questioned while his hands expertly started to take her sweatpants off.

''Hmm. Couch?'' Stepping out of the sweatpants she undid the small buttons of his crisp white shirt, revealing a smooth muscular torso. Flawless, so unlike Henry's or Cole's for that matter. His had held several scars from all the fights he'd been in. Stop. She shouldn't think of Cole right now, James was here tonight.

''Boring.'' He told her while smiling when she took his shirt off. He was glad she had the heating on.

''Well then what did you have in mind?'' Her fingers found the buckle of his belt and she unfastened it slowly knowing that her teasing way of undressing him would soon drive him crazy. Once undone the belt fell to the floor and his pants soon followed leaving him to stand in just his baby blue boxers.

''The wall, maybe.'' He backed her small body into the wall next to the humming fridge and Paige grinned at the sigh of the mischievous glint in his eyes. Boy, would she have an aching body in the morning.

And as the lower half of his body pushed against hers and his hands ran up her back to find the clasp of her bra she was already starting to forget and focus on something much more important than Henry's new girlfriend.

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Come oooon. Make me smile again? pretty please._**


	3. Exhusbands and gay friends

**Notes;** Update! Sorry it took me so long but I've really been very busy! Hope you like this:) Thanks for the reviews to chapter one they made me feel happy!

**Disclaime**r;Yaaddaaa. I'm too tired for this.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 02. Ex-husbands and Gay friends.**

''So tell me what she looks like.''

Paige looked at James fromher side of the bed, eyeing his bare torso and allowing her eyes to sneak a peek at his bare belly where the covers prevented her from being able to look down any further. She knew exactly who he was talking about, because this was part of their little routine. Seduction, Sex and Speaking about her problems after. Triple S. Maybe he wasn't _just_ a fuckbuddy after all. Maybe he was a friend as well.

A small sigh escaped her mouth before she rolled onto her belly, her eyes still on him, leaning on her forearms.

''Like every normal woman's nightmare. Blonde, gorgeous, miles of leg. Basically Heidi Klum, but slightly younger.''

''Not much different than you then.''

''James, don't. Don't do that. If I really was that gorgeous then why am I not dating a male model right now?''

''Because you're fucking one. Plus you don't want to date. You know I would take you out but you refuse to let me. No strings attached remember?'' He shifted onto his side and looked at her with his deep brown eyes, giving her the feeling that he could see right through her.

''She's only a rebound. He'll be sending her down the lane sooner or later and you know this. You're getting too worked up about this, Paige. He's your ex, he's a jerk. Get over him and move on.'' She sighed and ran her finger down his upper arm and watched as he flexed the muscles slightly.

He was probably right, like he was right about most things. She opened her mouth to reply but the shrill ringing of her cellphone beat her to it and she moved her head to the other side to pick it up from her bedside cabinet. Henry's name flashed across the display and James looked over her shoulder, his warm breath on her ear sending shivers down her spine.

''Don't answer that.'' He told her gently and his hand slowly crept up her waist, pulling her back gently against his body.

''There might be something wrong with the kids.'' Paige argued and answered anyway trying hard to block out the male hand now stroking her waist.

''Paige.''

_''Hey, it's me. Listen I was wondering. Junior really won't go to sleep unless you come and kiss him goodnight. Do you think you could maybe orb over and do that for me?''_

''What? No Henry they're at your place. If he doesn't want to go to sleep then you deal with him. You're his dad it shouldn't be too hard.'' James' finger started to trace circles around her bellybutton and she had to do everything she could to hold back a sigh.

''Tell him to go fuck himself.'' He whispered in her ear and Paige giggled slightly elbowing him in the stomach gently.

_''Paige, c'mon. Please? If not for me then for Henry.''_

''Just read him a story give him his teddy bear he should be fine. You made him there's part of you inside him. You can figure it out.''

_''No, but Paige. Wait.''_

''Talk Sunday, Henry. Bye.'' Another giggle left her mouth as she flipped her phone shut and placed it back on top of her bedside cabinet. Rolling back onto her side to face James whose hand had left her waist a minute earlier she noticed that he was now standing next to the bed, getting dressed. She allowed herself a few minutes of the pleasure of watching him dress himself before speaking.

''You're going already? It's not even eleven yet.''

''I have to be up early tomorrow. Meeting with my agent at 8.'' He told her and buttoned his white shirt back up.

''But you can sleep here, can't you? I have an alarm clock.'' She smiled hopefully and wrapped a sheet around her body while she sat on her knees, her eyes now level with his sternum. She looked up at him.

''Just sex, Paige. Remember? And talks if you want but we agreed on the fact that I wouldn't sleep over. You know this.'' Before sitting back down on the mattress he kissed her forehead and grabbed his shoes.

Paige tried to hide the disappointment on her face as she watched him tie his shoelaces. His shoes were neat, expensive. He looked representative the total opposite of her at the moment. She worked at a small bar in town, two nights a week. The money was fine, but only because she wore a tight top so more men would give her higher tips. On weekdays when the kids were to school she worked at the restaurant that was just across the street. The tips weren't as good as the ones she got at the bar, but at least there weren't any men feeling her up or trying lame pick up lines that weren't really that original. She hated her job at the bar, but on the other side she loved it because she got to escape her crappy apartment and forget all about her problems at home, because she had enough problems to deal with at the bar. Drunk problems that was. Men she needed to get a cab or stop from fighting. At least it was a change.

''Fine. I'll see you next week then. Saturday?''

''Actually, next week is not a good time. I'll be busy. How about the week after?''

''Hey, I have needs you know.''

''Yeah, Paige. So do I. And since you don't want to date me, I've got a date with someone else.'' He leaned down and gently brushed her cheek with his lips.

''Sorry.'' He offered her another of his great smiles before walking out of the room and it took Paige a couple of seconds before it dawned on her what he'd just said. Nearly stumbling over the sheets wrapped around her body when she got to her feet, she moved after him quickly and reached the living room just as he opened the door to step outside.

''Wait. When did you meet this woman?''

''She's a model. Paige I've really got to go I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Bye.'' He gave her a quick wave and walked into the hall, letting the door fall shut behind him and leaving Paige stand in her living room, wrapped in nothing but a sheet.

* * *

That night she was startled awake by a loud noise outside her window. Her eyes opened and she sat up immediately the noise outside continuing. It took a while before she realised that people were shouting outside. Down on the street, below her window.

She couldn't quite make out the words that were being said, but even from inside she could understand that two people were obviously fighting. She rolled onto her belly, which wasn't easy since she was tangled up in her sheets, and leaned on her elbows to be able to look out the window. The shouting continued and Paige could barely make out two figures in the dark street, pushing and shoving. Calling each other names. It was starting to give her a headache. Making sure her sheet was covering up the parts of her body she really didn't need any strangers to see, she used her free hand to unlock the tiny window and open it so she could hang out of it.

''Hey, could you keep it down there?! I'm trying to sleep!'' Normally she'd have ignored them but the annoyance of Henry's perfect new girlfriend, James having a date and not being able to sleep just got the better of her. She slammed the window shut after not receiving any response when the two, possibly drunk, men outside just ignored her and never stopped their argument.

Chocolate, she needed chocolate.

And for the second time that night she walked into her kitchen in nothing but the same sheet as before. After several minutes she finally located a half bar of chocolate behind some coffee cups in one of the upper cupboards. Smiling, she turned around and just then a swirl of white lights illuminated the place for several seconds and slowly a broad body started to form which Paige quickly recognised as her best friend's.

She quickly hid the chocolate bar behind her back but couldn't help a squeal from leaving her lips.

''You're back!''

A grin covered his handsome features and he spread out his arms, silently inviting her for a big hug. She stumbled towards him instantly, a blur of sheet, uncombed hair and smiles to throw her arms around his neck and hug him like she hadn't seen him in years.

''What have I told you about eating chocolate in the middle of the night?'' He told her as his warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She laughed quietly and placed the chocolate on the counter behind her as she buried her face in his neck and inhaled his familiar scent.

''I have very good reasons. One of them being that James has started dating this girl.'' The man in front of her exhaled a dramatic gasp causing her to smile. She'd missed his drama and the way he seemed to understand her so well. Why couldn't straight men be like this? She'd known Simon for almost over a year now, ever since the whole thing with Henry had started and he'd been such an amazing friend. More gay than anyone she'd ever met, yes she would admit that and sometimes he annoyed the hell out of her, but most of the time he was there for her and he could always bring a smile to her face.

If only she could marry him. But Simon hated the idea of committing to one person. He liked to say that he was still young and wouldn't settle down until he'd slept with every good looking gay man in America. And maybe even Europe. As long as they were good in bed.

''Are you serious? Woman, you need more than half a bar of chocolate. Or should I say we?'' He let go of her and showed her the package of Toblerone he'd been holding. He knew it was her favourite.

''You're amazing. Did anyone ever tell you that?'' She beamed happily and took the chocolate out of his hand planting a kiss on his cheek in the process. Simon just shrugged and walked over to the couch in the living area of the apartment.

''As a matter of fact, Craig did. More than once actually. That man has got to be the most sexual person I've ever known. Apart from you, of course.'' He added with a grin while he flopped onto the couch. It made a wooshing noise.

''If you want a piece of chocolate, all you have to do is ask.'' She replied and followed suit, flopping down next to him.

''Paige, can I have a piece of chocolate?'' And as she looked into his face, watching his large blue puppy eyes, she felt a lot better than she'd done only minutes before. Trust Simon to cheer her up within a matter of seconds.

''Only if you tell me all about your week away with Craig. And I need the details because something tells me I'm not going to be seeing any more of James for a long time.''

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated._


	4. Effects of a Little Black Dress

_Finally! Fanfiction is allowing me to update. Sorry for the delay, but school and work and a certain person have been demanding a lot of my time. Here is the new chapter though! Hope you all like it._

_Thanks for all of the previous reviews. I'm glad they're so positive._

_Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Charmed._

**

* * *

Chapter 03. Effects of a Little Black Dress.**

She stood in front of the mirror, frowning slightly before she leaned forward and carefully applied a second layer of waterproof mascara so that she'd create the smokey-eye look of which Simon said it suited her so well. When done she took a step back to admire the result and she tilted her head to the side slightly when she realised that something was missing. Of course, lipstick. She walked over to the laundry basket and rummaged through her bag which sat on top of it.

After a couple of seconds she finally located a small stick in the bottom of the bag and she took it out only to walk back to the mirror and apply the fire red make up to her lips. She lightly rubbed her lips together and then took another glance in the mirror. Perfect. She tossed the lipstick back into her bag and walked out of the tiny bathroom to meet Simon in her bedroom. He was sitting on the bed sideways, looking through the clothes she'd laid out on the bed.

Right: Definitely yes, Middle: Maybe and Left: Definitely not.

''Paige, wear this.'' Simon held up a simple black dress, one she'd once bought for a 'Little Black Dress' theme at some random club in town. She ignored him and walked straight to her bed and looked through the 'definitely yes' pile.

''Wear this. Come on. This dress wants to be picked for your date. You get to show of your legs.''

''Simon, that dress can't possibly want to be picked.''

''Why not?''

''Because it's an inanimate object.'' She said and held up a brown coloured strapless top. If she combined it with her new short blazer and a pair of jeans she'd look fine.

''Okay, woman, you're wrong. Listen to it.'' Her gay friend held the dress closer to her ear and raised his voice to a high pitched tone.

''Pick me! Pick me! I'll make you look fabulous!'' He shook the dress in front of her eyes lightly causing her to laugh. With a roll of her eyes she took the dress out of his hand and dropped the top in the process.

''Fine, I'll try it on. No promises, though.''

* * *

Thirty minutes later exactly she found herself walking down the street dressed in the dress Simon had picked for her, a pair of high heeled red pumps and her new black blazer covering her bare shoulders making sure she didn't look too much for a simple lunch date. Even if she was sure that she did, but Simon had insisted that she looked great and had pointed out that if she was going to change her outfit now she'd be late.

That man could be really annoying sometimes. Yet she couldn't help but adoring him. With a small sigh she swung her bag over her shoulder and stopped, waiting for the traffic lights to turn green and allow her to walk. The café in which she was meeting her date was only about twenty meters away now and normally she would've been nervous for a date. This time however she wasn't.

Maybe it was because she didn't really have high expectations of men nowadays. That was mainly the reason why she hadn't wanted to wear the dress that highlighted her legs. She didn't need man drooling all over her body and falling far her because she worked out at the gym twice a week and watched what she ate. She wanted them to fall for her because of her personality. Not that she had the urge to be dating any kind of man at the moment. She was only doing it for Simon and even then he'd still forced her. Apparently there was enough reason for her to meet him. He'd been sure she'd like him.

When the traffic lights turned green she crossed the street quickly and walked towards the café. Many people were sitting outside on this sunny Wednesday in may and Paige's eyes scanned the crowded place for a man dressed in a white shirt. Years ago she'd sworn never to go on a blind date again, but she guessed this one wasn't completely blind since Simon knew the man. She just hoped he wasn't fifty.

''Paige?'' A male voice halted her train of thoughts and she stopped, turning to where the voice had come from. Next to the pavement, at a small round table, sat a handsome blonde man dressed in an immaculate white shirt and a matching smile. He got to his feet and walked towards her, extending his hand formally. A small smile formed on her face and she shook his hand gently, stepping onto the café's area.

''I'm Ron. Nice yo meet you, Paige. You look great.'' He said and let go of her hand to pull her chair back slightly so she could sit down.

''Thank you. Nice to meet you too.'' She sat down and scooted her chair slightly closer to the table before crossing her legs and sitting her bag down. Maybe this date wouldn't be as bad as she thought it'd be.

* * *

The glasses on the table shook when Ron banged his fist on top of it, not too hard, but still hard enough to cause Paige to scoot backwards slightly. He was laughing and she was starting to regret making him do it. The guy had been perfectly nice and charming but his laugh was simply terrifying.

''God, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard, Paige.'' He told her, hiccuping slightly while he waved the waitress over. He sighed heavily and smiled at the petite blonde girl who walked up to their table holding a small notebook and a pen.

''Could we get another drink please? Another OJ for me and Paige? Another water?'' He looked at the woman sitting in front of him, but she shook her head smiling slightly.

''No, really I've had enough. Thanks.'' Maybe she was being too picky but she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Ron's laugh had caused many people to shoot her strange glares and she could just feel the shame creeping up her cheeks. Ron had found the blushing cute yet he hadn't known she was blushing because she was embarrassed.

''All right, just an OJ then.'' Ron said the waitress and she nodded friendly noting his order before walking off. Paige noticed that her date couldn't stop himself from checking the waitress' legs out which was the final straw for her. So it had only taken two, but she wasn't about to date a guy with a weird laugh and who obviously wasn't going to like her personality above her body. Leaning down slightly she pretended to drop something into her bag and took out her cellphone at the same time making sure that Ron wouldn't notice. She kept it just under the table and flipped it open, clicking her way to Simon's name and sending him a quick text.

She kept her eyes from looking at her phone all the time and flipped it shut after quickly glancing if the message had been sent. After that she dropped her phone back into her bag and leant her elbow on top of the round table, smiling.

''So tell me why is that a lawyer doesn't have to work on a normal weekday?'' Pretending to be interest, that would work best. So he wouldn't get hurt or suspicious when she had to leave suddenly because her kid had gotten mysteriously ill.

''Oh I'm at the top of my job. I was able to arrange a couple of hours off to meet the gorgeous woman Simon told me I would like.''

Paige forced a small flattered laugh.

''Aw, that's sweet.'' Not. That was sucking up. He wanted something. He smiled at her and reached out to place his hand on top of hers when the shrill ring of Paige's phone interrupted him. She pulled her hands away quickly and sent him her best fake I'm sorry' look.

''I really have to take that. Simon said he would call if something was wrong. Sorry.'' Once again she reached down and grabbed her phone, turning away from the table slightly while she answered it.

''Yes?''

_''You're not seriously going to tell me that you don't like him, Paige! I mean I know his laugh is absolutely horrifying but he's nice! And from what I've heard amazing in bed.''_

''Really? And you can't handle it alone? Simon you're a grown man.''

_''God you're just too picky for words. The dress worked though didn't it? I mean you almost turned me straight.''_

''Okay if he's asking for me then I'll come over. I'll be there in fifteen.'' She flipped her phone shut experiencing no trouble to keep an amused smile from her face. Simon would want to know every detail once she got home.

''Ron.'' She started as she picked up her bag.

''I'm really sorry, but Henry is not feeling well and he really wants me to be there. I'm sorry I had a great time, though.'' She scooted her chair back and got to her feet. He was watching her with a pair of disappointed eyes but then got up as well and walked towards her.

''Will I see you again? I mean I had a great time too. You're good company.'' And as he said that he glanced her body up and down.

''I'll get Simon to give you my number. I'll talk to you soon. Bye Ron.'' She smiled and walked off not releasing the sigh of relief before she was at least fifty metres away from the café. Thank god for gay best friends.

She pulled her bag over her shoulder and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear when a deep male voice just behind her startled her slightly and caused her to glance over her shoulder, curious at who the voice belonged to.

''Nice one. I'm sure he believed that. He didn't look too bright.''

Paige could almost literally feel her mouth drop all the way to the pavement. No way in hell she just ran away from a stupid man to run into her ex.

''What the hell are you doing here?''

''Hi to you too. Wow, you look great. Can't believe I let you go.''

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

So? Got the fourth chapter finished, now I just need to work on the next one. 


	5. Return of the Demon

**notes; **After one very _very_ busy time involving school, work, the fact that it's winter and boyfriends, I've finally found some time to finish chapter five to this story so I could post chapter four. In fact, my muse is BACK which means I'll probably be writing some of chapter six tonight. Anyhow that'll be all.

Thanks so much for the reviews to the previous chapter!! Makes me feel good to see so many positive reactions:)

**Disclaimer;** Eeeh!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 04. Return of the Demon.**

''Cole, stop following me.''

''I'm not following you. I just happen to have to go the same way.''

''Then take another route. Take a detour, whatever. Just go away.''

''I don't want to. So tell me, why did you and Henry break up? Sure you could've forgiven him, but then again I'm sure you never held him for the type who would..''

''- This way.'' She snapped and Cole's eyes widened when Paige took a firm hold of his upper arm and pulled him into an alleyway, pushing him against the dirty wall.

''Listen to me. You stop following me or stalking me in any way.''

''Or what? You'll vanquish me? Come on, Paige. That's old news. I just want to talk.'' A slow grin appeared on his face when she kept her hand on his arm. He glanced at it before raising an eyebrow. Her hand dropped back to her side and she shot him a death glare.

''I don't. You think after eight years you can just waltz back into my life like everything is peachy?'' She took a step closer to him and if she'd be a few inch taller the would be standing nose to nose. Now she only reached up to his chest but she didn't feel the slightest bit intimidated by him. If he thought that she'd forgotten about everything that had happened in the past then she'd show him wrong. In fact, he was going to be the one feeling intimidated by her.

''No, that's why I want to talk.'' He folded his arm across his chest in an attempt to maintain a certain distance between them. Sure it had been eight years since they'd shared a brief affair, but even now she still caused a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach. One that he desperately wanted to ignore.

''Well I don't. Now I'm warning you, Cole. _Stay_ away from me.'' One last time she gave him her best 'drop dead' look before huffing slightly and walking out of the alley and disappearing from the demon's sight. He sighed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his neat pants before glancing around. Then the air around him started to shimmer and he faded out of the alley.

* * *

Paige's bad mood was still there when she entered her apartment and dropped her keys onto the small cabinet that stood against the wall right next to the door. She took her blazer off and walked into the livingroom, her heels ticking across the wooden floor in a regular rhythm.

''Shame you didn't like him, hun. I've heard he's quite amazing in bed.'' Simon's voice sounded and he emerged from Paige's bedroom. He ran a hand through his hair and Paige could tell that he'd been in her bedroom looking for some good hairstyling product. She'd gotten used to him going around her stuff for the past few months. If she was looking for some product he knew better than her where it was.

''I don't care how good he is in bed, it would never in a million years make up for that laugh.''

''Oh little cranky are we? Well Paige it's not my fault you don't want to get laid good.'' he rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat which was neatly draped across one of the kitchen chairs.

''No. Simon, I'm sorry. It's not his fault. It's just..'' She sighed quietly, an almost inaudible sigh.

''I ran into someone I really didn't want to run in to.''

''Don't tell me you ran into Henry and his bimbo again. I'm telling you that man's trying to make you jealous. It's what I would do if I'd divorced my gorgeous wife.'' Simon put his coat back down.

''No.'' Paige shook her head and sat down on the couch, reaching down to take her heels off.

''Not Henry. Cole.'' Her shoes dropped to the floor with a small noise, one not loud enough to infury her downstairs neighbours and she got more comfortable on the couch awaiting her friend's reaction.

''Cole? Wait I know that name. Paige, not that man you slept with and.. Oh My God. It's him isn't it? Hey, he's dead.'' A small smile kicked up one corner of her mouth at his exasperation. You had to love him.

''Well now he's not. And he wants to talk, but I don't think that's a good idea.''

''Are you afraid he'll hurt you?'' The cushions of the couch were pushed down when Simon lowered his weight onto them, his forearms resting upon his knees and his eyes looking directly at Paige.

''No, because.. Simon you've seen a picture. That man. His looks. It's worse than with James. He causes shivers to run down my spine just by looking at me, even after all these years.''

Even if she barely dared to admit it, it was true. When they'd been standing in the alley earlier, just a few steps away from each other Paige had found herself being tempted all over again. Her eyes watching his lips, the way his shirt pulled tightly across his muscular chest. Not too tight though, just tight enough. And the way he stuck his hands in his pockets. Simon's voice pulled her out of her short daydream.

''Well you know if you end up sleeping with him maybe talking to him is not such a bad idea.''

''No. I mean yeah. I mean – Simon! You're no help whatsoever.'' She scoffed and with a sigh she leaned back against the couch. He just grinned his toothpaste white smile and tickled her cheek with a gentle kiss before getting back to his feet and pulling on his coat.

''Have to run gorgeous. See you tomorrow?'' Giving Paige his best puppy eyed look he waited patiently until she stopped sulking and looked at him while nodding her head.

''Eight, don't be two hours late again.''

''I never am. Just that once. Not my fault. It was -''

''Tim's. I know. No details. Go see your boyfriend.'' Paige offered him a genuine smile and a kisshand which Simon pretended to catch.

''Night. Love you.'' He smiled and walked to the front door, opening it with a swift movement.

''H – Oh.'' In front of him stood Cole's tall figure, his raised arm and fist making it obvious that he'd been about to knock. He seemed surprised to find another man standing there. Another man who'd visited Paige.

''Who are you?'' Cole let his arm fall back to his side and leaned against the doorpost as he took the guy in. Tall like him, broad shoulders and dark hair. Definitely Paige's type, but he wasn't her boyfriend was he? Something was just wrong about it.

''None of your business. Who are you?'' Simon shot back immediately being protective over his much smaller best friend who he didn't know was now standing behind him. He glanced over his shoulder when she spoke up.

''It's Cole, Simon. Go see Craig I can handle it.''

''You sure?'' Cole watched them patiently while he folded his arms across his broad chest. He couldn't help but feeling a slight pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Even after being away for such a long time he still thought that she was beautiful and one of a kind. Yeah he still loved Phoebe, but he'd given up on her a long time ago. She had made it pretty clear that they were over and eventually he'd seen it to. But something about Paige was different. Something told him that he shouldn't give up on her just yet.

He knew for a fact that she and Henry were now divorced. Things just hadn't worked out, but he'd never known the real reason for them breaking up. Cole watched as Paige nodded in response as to reassure Simon that she'd be fine and the muscles in his upperarms flexed unconsiously when he saw her give him a quick peck on the lips before he orbed out, leaving just the two of them behind.

The red-haired whitelighter watched until the last blue lights had disappeared before turning to Cole and folding her arms across her chest, much like him. Being aware of this Cole changed his stance just to see what she would do, but she didn't copy him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

''I know what you said, Paige. Please, I just want to work some things out. I know I've treated you wrong and I've had a couple of years to think about what I've done. I won't hurt you I promise.'' Cole knew he was almost pleading and knew that he usually didn't plead but judging by the change in looks on Paige's face it was starting to work. He almost had her.

Paige looked him up and down once more and opened her mouth to give in and invite him inside just as she heard one of her daughters call for her name, clearly frightened. Cole couldn't come inside as long as her kids were awake.

''I'll be right there, Sweetie!'' She called over her shoulder and looked back at Cole her hand was already starting to close the door.

''I'm working Friday night, I finish at 3. If you have the energy to stay awake that long we'll talk then.''

Cole nodded quickly in response and the door shut in front of him with a soft click. He could hear her feet walking quickly across the floor and eventually the noise died away making it clear that she'd left the livingroom.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Note;** Ooooooh he's BAAAAACK. Big bad Cole. Oh oh I like the name of the next chapter.. I'll tell you what it is if you review.. it's... Tom Cruise Charms.. involving some cocktails.. and more Cole.. okay now you have to review HA! Hehe. Until next time! xx sas90 


	6. Tom Cruise Charms

Notes; Yay**! T**hanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter! And sorry this is so late but school's really keeping me busy this year. Sucks:( Anyhow here's the new chapter for all of you thanks for being patient with me:)

**Disclaimer; **I'd rather sing.. can i? Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever sure has got me good what d'you do when feeeever takes hooo-ooold. IIIII can't ... - **notices everyone staring** yeah on with the chapter.

**Chapter 05. Tom Cruise Charms.**

Cole Turner was nervous. And not just a little bit. He was standing in the bathroom of his new apartment, checking out his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a smart dark blue button down shirt and a pair of beige coloured slacks that fit him just right. Still he wasn't sure if this was the appropriate outfit for a night of clubbing down town. Sure it was the appropriate outfit for a hundred-something year old ex-demon. Or maybe just hundred-something year old demon, but still. Cole blew out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his dark hair.

Who cared anyway? He knew Paige had never disliked his style of clothing. Not before anyway. He left the bathroom before he'd start hesitating even more and sat down on his bed to put his shoes on. The last time he'd been nervous was years ago right after he figured that Phoebe had found a way to kill him after all, but this was a different kind of nervosity. One that was starting to drive him crazy. He fastened his laces and got to his feet. One last look around the bedroom before picking up his leather jacket and leaving the room to go and meet Paige.

* * *

''Hey lady, where's my beer?''

''It's right here, okay? I've only got one pair of hands. Here.'' Paige handed the impatient man his change and his beer before moving on to the next impatient customer.

''Two beer, one vodka, one scotch straight up, one bloody mary and two gin tonic.'' A good looking woman told Paige while she slipped 40 dollars across the bar to Paige.

''Keep the change.'' Paige gave her a nod and put the money in the register before starting on the order. The two beers, scotch and vodka were easily done, but the mix drinks took her slightly longer which was a problem with the growing line – or better yet; group – of people who wanted a drink. It wouldn't have been a problem if Angela, her colleague, hadn't called in sick and if she didn't have to take care of the bar on her own. Sure there were a couple of waitresses around and the owner of the club himself would help Paige whenever he had time which frankly; was never. If only people had a little more patience nowadays.

''Lady I've been waiting for fifteen minutes here! Hurry up would you?! Jeez is this your first day?'' Paige rolled her eyes and finishued up the last bloody mary before placing everything on a tray so the woman could carry everything at once. She offered her a friendly smile thankful for her patience and walked over to the man who'd apparently been waiting for fifteen minutes.

''What can I get you?'' She said loudly to make herself audible over the loud music that was playing. The man grinned a cheeky grin and placed his hand flat on the bar, a folded 10 dollar bill underneath.

''One orgasm, please.'' Paige sighed inwardly and did her best not to roll her eyes. No matter how much innuendo her customers would put into their orders she had to stay nice. It was the best way to receive tips. Her boss had told her this yet she still couldn't help but feeling the urge to slap the rude customers across their grinning faces. Too bad she'd get fired if she did actually do that.

''Which one?'' She asked though she already knew the answer. The same as always with these drunk men.

''Any will do as long as it's coming from you.''

_Bingo_. Paige placed her fingers on the dollarbill but before she could take it from him his other hand slipped over hers and took a firm sweaty hold of her wrist. Her eyes looked at the man who was still grinning and she opened her mouth to ask him – politely – to let her go, but someone else beat her to it. The hand of another male person closed around the flirting man's wrist and Paige looked up to find Cole standing next to him, eyebrow raised.

''You won't be able to afford an orgasm from this lady. Why don't you just tell her what you want, hm?'' Cole asked and Paige couldn't help but let the side of her mouth twitch slightly as she supressed a smile. He had lowered his voice which he usually did when he was trying to sound threatening. She remembered that from before they had swept him off the face of the earth. The man looked Cole up and down and then apparently decided that Cole was too tall for him to take on, because he pulled his hand away from Paige's and handed her the dollar bill.

''Make it a baileys.'' He said. ''And keep the change. Consider it a tip.''

She gave him a short nod and fixed him the baileys, glancing at Cole when she gave it to him.

''You didn't need to do that.'' She told him when the man walked off, making his way through the dancing crowd.

''Yes I did, he was basically harassing you. You looked like you could use some help.''

''Hm. Thanks. I really could, ever stood behind a bar?'' Cole shrugged in response and started to roll up his sleeves.

''No, but I'll be as good as Tom Cruise in Cocktail.'' He offered her one of his best smiles and she returned it slightly, still not that happy with his return, but any help would do at the moment.

''Good enough for me.''

* * *

At half past three Paige was finally done cleaning up and placed the last couple of chairs on the round tables. Cole was watching her from the tall stool he was sitting on and got to his feet when she turned to him looking relieved.

''Done.'' She announced and walked towards him, her hand pulling some money from the backpocket of her jeans.

''This is your half of the tips, thanks for helping me out.'' She held out a couple of 10 dollar bills to him and Cole looked at them and refused to accept them.

''They're your tips Paige. You've earnt them.'' He told her and shook his head when she waved the money in front of him.

''You have. Did you see those women checking you out? I really should tell my boss to hire a male bartender.'' She folded the money in half and slipped it into his pocket using only her index and middle finger as she didn't want to get too intimate. Cole blew out a sigh and was about to fish the money out of his pocket again when Paige turned and walked toward the exit,

''I don't want it, Paige. I don't need the money. You do.''

''Cole, I'm not poor. If you don't want the money then use it to buy me a coffee because I sure could use one of those right now.'' She climbed the steps and opened the door. The demon shook his head slowly at her stubborness and stepped outside waiting until she'd followed suit and locked the place securely.

''Consider it done, once we've found a coffee shop that isn't closed at four in the morning.'' He shot her a charm smile which she didn't fall for. In stead she strolled right past him and started down the pavement.

''There's one right around the corner.'' She threw up her hand indicating that he should follow her and Cole gave a roll of his blue eyes. Of course, he should've known.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and followed her slowly while staring down at the street. This was not his idea of explaining things to her. She was barely even giving him a chance. He kicked a tiny stone and listened to it tumbling across the street stopping when it ended up in the gutter. He rounded the corner and bumped into Paige just as he opened his mouth to speak.

''Pa-ow.'' She turned to him and raised an eyebrow her arms were folded across her chest. Cole took a step back and smoothed down the front of his shirt looking at her with a blank stare.

''What?''

''You gonna buy me that coffee or not?'' It was then that Cole realised they were standing in front of a small store that had the word ''Coffee'' written across the front. Inside it was nearly dark apart from two tiny lights burning, as far as he could see through the dirty window.

''Here?'' He asked, dumfounded but recovering quickly and fishing a 10 dollar bill out of his pocket. He was about to give it to her, but she had already disappeared into the small shop after a roll of her eyes. Muttering something under her breath about men being so slow and sent the scruffy looking shop owner a dazzling smile as she approached the bar.

''Hey Earl, could you get me the usual please?'' The door opened behind her when Cole walked in and she glanced over her shoulder briefly before looking back at Earl.

''And a special for him.'' She said as she jerked her thumb back over her shoulder referring to the man behind her. Earl gave her a two-toothed grin and nodded before turning around and making the hot drinks she'd asked for. Paige had become a regular at his shop and he'd known her for quite some time now. He knew she was struggling every now and then to keep up with her two jobs and taking care of her two kids, but he'd once met Simon and was pretty sure she was going to manage as long as that man was around to help her out.

''So who's the new guy, Paigey?'' The old man asked while he added three sugars to Paige's coffee and then put the lid on top of the foam cup.

''Oh he's..'' She looked at Cole and he offered her one of his best charm smiles, causing the ends of her mouths to kick upwards slightly.

''Yeah he's just a friend actually.'' Paige tucked her hair behind her ear and took the cups from Earl, holding one of them for Cole while she waited for him to pay Earl for the drinks.

Cole handed the man the 10 dollar bill and took his drink from Paige, telling the shop owner to keep the change and moving to hold the door open for the petite whitelighter. Earl winked at Paige and she shook her head almost invisibly at the man before turning around and leaving the shop. The elderly shopowner watched as the tall stranger glanced his way briefly before following Paige and allowing the heavy door to fall shut behind him quietly.

Through the window he could see him smelling his drink before taking a sip and frowning in delighted surprise. Apparently he liked the drink and he guessed that's what he told Paige because she smiled to herself and waited for him to catch up with her before the two disappeared around the corner. There was definitely something going on between those two, even if they hadn't figured it out themselves yet. Earl knew that the next time he'd see them in his shop again something would have changed.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Notes; Apparently I have a thing for friendly old men and happy gay men in stories lol. Alrighty then I hope you liked this. Leave a review they make me write faster :) Until next update! x


	7. Fifth Chances

**Notes; **A new week, a new chapter. Sorry this took me so long but I've been very busy! Hope this satisfies your needs for a while lol. And I promise you'll soon find out why Paige and Henry split up.

Thanks for the reviews to the previous chapter! They're what keeps me going. Well that and my overactive imagination..

**Disclaimer;** I don't have time for this!

**Chapter 06. Fifth Chances.**

''Seriously though, how did you know I would like this?'' Cole finished the last of his hot drink and tossed the now empty cup into a trashcan standing in the hall leading to her apartment. Paige dug in her pocket for her front door key, smiling slightly.

''Just a guess, Cole. I told you.'' She frowned when she found that her pockets were empty and felt in the pockets of her jeans. Those too, were empty.

''Yeah, still.. what are you doing?''

''My key I must've left it in the register again.'' Paige sighed and pushed herself onto tiptoes, reaching up to feel above her front door. Cole watched her, eyebrows raised and an amused look upon his handsome features until she found what she was looking for and briefly showed another key to him.

''See? I'm clever, right?'' She asked him although it was more a statement than a question. Cole chuckled slightly.

''Right.'' He stuck his hands back in his pockets and waited until she had unlocked and opened the door. She walked inside, but turned around when she didn't hear Cole following her and found him standing in the doorway looking a little lost. Not something she was used to from him.

''You said you wanted to explain right?'' He looked up and nodded his head a hopeful glint in his eyes.

''Well then come inside. And close the door please. The kids are at Henry's for the weekend so it's okay. Make yourself at home.'' She shrugged off her coat and tossed it onto the couch before disappearing into her bedroom. Cole hesitated for a couple more seconds then stepped across the threshold and closed the door behind him. He took in the apartment.

It was small, but cosy looking. Very much Paige's taste, which was obvious since she lived here, but even from the cream colour of the curtains he could tell that she lived here. The decoration was sophisticated and quite neat even if she lived here with three – possibly overactive – kids. A stumbling noise from the bedroom caused him to look up and he unbuttoned his coat, taking a small step in the direction of the bedroom.

''Are you okay?''

''What? Yeah I'm fine.'' Her voice replied, sounding somewhat muffled and Cole wondered what she was upto this time. He draped his coat over a chair that was standing in the middle of the room. Picking it up he placed it in front of the dining table next to another similar looking chair and spotted a frame standing on the small counter of the kitchen. It held a picture and on it were Paige, Henry and their three kids.

Judging by the height of the twin girls it was taken probably around two years ago and they looked like a truly happily family. Now Cole was getting seriously curious. If they looked so happy there, why couldn't they just have worked things out? Suddenly he felt hatred towards Henry starting to take control of him. Paige was living in a two-bedroom apartment and had _their_ kids at her place five days a week while she barely earnt the money to take care of her family. And it was his fault that they'd split up.

''Okay, I'm done.'' Paige's gentle voice brought him back from his reverie and he looked over at her. She'd changed into a pair of jeans and a comfy sweatshirt that hung loosely around her upper body, yet she still looked amazing in his eyes.

''Oh.'' Unsure of what to do Cole just looked at her for several long seconds and Paige walked over to the couch.

''You said you wanted to talk, right? So sit. Talk. Explain.'' She lowered her body onto the couch and tucked her feet underneath herself in order to keep them warm.

''Don't you want to go to sleep?'' Cole took place on the other side of the couch, pulling a pillow from behind his back and getting more comfortable.

''I've had a coffee with three sugars. I'll get another in an hour and then I'll be fine. Now how come you're back?'' She wasn't about to let him change the subject.

* * *

''- and now you're living in a hotel.'' Paige stifled a yawn after finishing Cole's sentence and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She gave a small shiver and wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to warm up a little more.

''Not living. It's just temporary until I find an apartment.'' He watched her movements and smiled slightly. It still amazed him how easy she'd started trusting him again, or at least a little bit. He could tell that she was starting to forgive him by the way her head was currently resting on his shoulder. An hour long he'd desperately tried to keep still because he was afraid she'd move when he did. And he was enjoying their physical contact. It made him feel hopeful.

''Hmm well this building's got some people moving out soon. Including my upstairs neighbours, thank god. It's this old couple who always give me these sympathetic looks. Didn't think I could last any longer without kicking their asses.'' She was half-mumbling and it took Cole a while before he processed what exactly she was saying.

''You know whitelighters are supposed to be pacifists.'' He said and she gave him the exact answer he'd expected.

''I'm only half-whitelighter. Means I get to be half-pacifist.'' He had his comeback ready.

''I'm half-demon. Then I get to be half-evil right?'' he grinned when she looked up at him, her hazel eyes round in slight confusion.

''No it doesn't work that way. You're either evil or you're good.'' She pointed her index finger at him for several seconds and kept looking at him, refusing to be the one to look away stubborn as she was.

''You're either a pacifist or you're not.''

''Fine. Then I'm not. If I get to kick their asses.'' His blue eyes were still boring into hers and finally she looked away while heaving a sigh. Her long night and early morning were starting to get to her even after three cups of coffee.

''I'd be happy to help. If you need it, that is.''

''Hmm – nah. But thanks. All I need right now is for you to leave so I can get some sleep.'' Paige's hands found the couch and she sat up properly, swinging her legs over the seat and getting up. She never noticed the involuntary shiver Cole gave when her head left his shoulder, causing it to feel cold.

''Alright.'' He was recovering quickly.

''A man can take a hint when he's given one.'' He flashed her one of his best charm smiles and got to his feet and picked up his tie in the process which he'd discarded a long time ago. Casually hanging it around his neck he followed the small woman to the door and allowed his eyes to travel across her body momentaily. Damn, the woman knew how to fill a pair of jeans. Even more so than a couple of years ago. It had to be said and even if he hadn't meant to the words were out before he knew it.

''You've been working out a lot, haven't you?'' The surprised but stern look she gave him caused him to feel slightly uncomfortable and he wondered how such a small woman – because she wasn't wearing any shoes – could make him feel so intimidated.

''I have. Thank you for noticing.'' Her smile told him she felt flattered and he gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder for boosting her ego. Tonight was everything he'd hoped for and more. Paige opened the door and leaned against the doorpost, folding her arms underneath her breasts.

''Paige -''

''Cole-'' The laughed nervously and Paige shook her head then nodded towards him.

''You first.'' He gave her a smile back and stuck his hands into his pockets. A gesture he usually made when he was nervous about something, she noticed.

''I was just wondering if I could see you again this week. We've got so much to catch up on and I'd really like us to start over. With a clean slate you know. Everybody deserves a second chance..''

''Cole, I think this would be your, what, fifth chance?'' She raised an eyebrow and Cole opened his mouth to speak yet she beat him to it.

''I'll give you that fifth chance, if you take me out for dinner.'' The 'o' that Cole's mouth had formed turned into wide smile and he placed his hand on the doorpost just above her head.

''And if I don't want to?''

''Then say goodbye to that fifth chance.'' She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow awaiting his comeback. She'd always found that argueing with Cole amused her in some way. Perhaps it was because they were both stubborn and she really liked to win from him. Which she usually did. His stance changed and he copied hers, crossing his arms across his hard chest.

''Fine. How's Tuesday for you?''

''I'll ask Simon to look after the kids. Tuesday will be fine.'' She send him her best smile and placed her hand on the doorknob ready to close the door, but Cole didn't walk out yet. He leaned forward and touched his lips to her cheek lightly, startling her, but not enough for him to notice.

''I'll see you Tuesday.'' He told her in a low voice and walked out of her apartment.

''Eight o' clock sharp.'' With that he disappeared around the corner heading for the elevator.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Closer to trust

Back once again! tomorrow starts my two week holiday yes! No school ha! I'll be going on a holiday but I think I'll write there. Anyway hope you like this chapter.. yes their first kiss is taking me surprisingly long but I promise it'll happe very very soon;)

**Disclaimer;** Too tired for this one. Just read;)

**Chapter 07. Closer to trust. **

_''Show yourself, demon'' Cole called as he looked around the Underworld, an energyball in his hand. It was dark in the large cave and Cole had to squint to be able to see anything. He was sure the demon had run this way and he couldn't have shimmered out so fast or Cole would've sensed it. _

_''I know you're here. What are we, cowards now?'' He turned around and threw his energyball up in the air before catching it with his other hand._

_''Come on, come on.'' A noise behind him made him spin around and he saw the demon jumping into his sight from behind the rocks. But in stead of attacking him the demon smiled and started to sing._

_''Sexbomb, Sexbomb, you're my Sexbomb. You can give it to me when I need to come along.''_

_Sexbomb, Sexbomb, you're my Sexbomb and baby you can turn me on._

* * *

Cole Turner groaned as he started to wake. His cellphone vibrated violently on his bedside cabinet and the voice of Tom Jones was quickly starting to give him a headache. A brief glance at the alarmclock told him it was 3am on a Monday which lead to Cole cursing whoever was calling him at this ungodly hour. Reaching over he picked up his phone and flipped it open, answering with a hint of annoyance in his sleep-induced voice.

''What?'' He managed to groan before laying his head back down on the softness of his pillows.

''Cole. Thank God you're answering. Simon won't answer my calls and Piper and Phoebe are out of town and I didn't want to call Leo because well he's human so he can't orb over and he already has three kids to take care of and -''

''Who is this?'' Cole asked holding the phone away from his ear slightly so the woman's rambling voice wouldn't make his headache worse than it already was.

''What? Oh it's Paige. Listen I could really use your help, Grace fell out of the highest bed of the twins' bunkbed and she's hurt he arm and I promise I'll make it up to you if you come over and look after Henry and Daisy.'' She didn't need to ask him twice. When she heaved a sigh Cole was already standing next to his bed wearing nothing but his boxers, the slight chill in his room causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. Even if he hadn't seen her kids yet he knew they meant the world to her and he could tell by the tone in her voice that she was starting to panic, badly.

''Give me five. I'll get dressed and fade over.'' She didn't even have time to answer because he flipped his phone shut and threw it onto the bed. It bounced off and fell to the floor but Cole was already on the other side of the hotelroom and throwing on a random long sleeved shirt.

He grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them before stepping into a pair of shoes. Not even bothering to put on some socks or to bend down and tie his laces. For all he knew the girl could've severly broken her arm. Paige had sounded worried over the phone, though he had to admit that she worried too much sometimes. Cole knelt down and grabbed his phone before fading out while getting up at the same time.

* * *

When his appearance took form in the middle of Paige's small livingroom the quiet sniffling of one of Paige's daughters was the first thing he heard. Then he heard the whitelighter's soft voice trying to comfort the girl in a hushed tone. And he couldn't help but smile, she was such a caring person and he could only hope she'd want to start over. Become friends once more, and maybe take it a step further than that. Even if it was a tiny step.

''Paige..'' His deep voice startled her slightly and she looked up while she stroked Grace's long hair. A look of relief washed over her face and she pointed towards what he assumed were the kids' bedrooms.

''Henry's with Daisy I think they've fallen asleep. Could you watch after them when I take Grace to see a doctor? Just to make sure it's nothing serious.'' She'd gotten off the couch and was now kneeling next to it, trying to get her hurt daughter to put her bathrobe on. Apparently her arm hurt too much to move it and Cole saw Paige become even more worried. He could tell she was in desperate need of some help.

''Of course. Just go I'll manage until you come back, here.'' He picked up her carkeys and handed them to her after she'd placed Grace on her hip, making sure not to touch her painful arm.

''Are you sure? Because they might give you trouble because they don't know you. Just tell them I will be right back, okay? And that Grace will be fine.'' Paige was making her way to the door and Cole opened it quickly so she could pass through.

''I'll be fine. Take your time. And try to calm down.'' She gave him a nod and disappeared around the corner to head for the elevator. Taking the stairs with a five year old on her hip would be slightly too risky. Cole blew out a sigh and closed the door when a little boy's voice sounded behind him.

''Who are you?'' He turned around and found Henry Jr. standing in the middle of the livingroom, barefoot and dressed in pyjamas that had dinosaurs dotted all over them. A small smile crept up Cole's face, the boy looked so much like his mother.

''I'm Cole. Your mummy asked me to look after you for a little bit, but she will be back soon.'' Cole told him gently and approached the young boy slowly, then knelt down in front of him so they were on the same eye level. He'd once seen a show on TV where a woman had said that being on the same eye level with your kid made them take you more serious. He figured that he would also look less threatening to the much smaller boy.

''Is the doctor gonna look at Grace's pain?''

''Yes he is and you know what else?'' The little boy shook his head.

''He's also going to make the pain go away.'' That made Henry smile and he tugged on Cole's sleeve gently.

''Are you going to read me a bedtime story? Because otherwise I can't sleep and mummy always reads me a bedtime story before I go to sleep. Or she lets me sleep in her big bed. I want a big bed too when I am growned up.'' Cole chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm and got to his feet.

''I'll read you a quick bedtime story then. Is your other sister still asleep?'' Henry nodded and motioned for Cole to follow him to what apparently was his bedroom.

* * *

An hour and a half later Cole was woken from a light slumber on the couch by a knock on the door, followed by Paige's voice asking him to open up. An hour earlier he'd finally managed to put Henry to sleep after he'd basically seen everything the boy posessed, including some toy cars, a teddy and a football.

''Hang on.'' He raised a hand and rubbed it across his face. He could already feel some stubble beginning to form and wondered briefly what time it was before getting up and heading for the door. When he opened it Paige was again holding her daugher whose arm was now in a small cast.

''Hey, and?'' He stepped aside so she could walk in and closed the door behind her.

''She broke her wrist. Needs this cast for a couple of weeks, but since she's so young it should heal just fine.'' Paige said and adjusted the girl slightly while pulling a face.

''I'm going to put her to bed quickly, okay? She's getting heavy. Wait here.'' Cole gave her a smile and heard the girl ask her mother sleepily who that strange man was when Paige carried her out of the room.

''A friend.'' Paige told her and the smile that had formed on Cole's lips turned into an even bigger one at that. If she was telling her kids that he was a friend then maybe there was hope for him after all. He took place in a chair and ten minutes later she returned sighing and tying her hair back. Slight bags were starting to form under her eyes and without some make up on her face looked even more pale than usual.

''You okay?'' Cole asked from where he was seated. He moved to get up but Paige stopped him by holding up her hand and nodding her head yes.

''Yeah, drink?''

''Please, but a water will do.'' She offered him a hint of her usual bright smile and filled a glass with water before getting herself a can of coke from the fridge.

''Shouldn't you be getting some sleep? I can go if you want.'' Cole took the long glass from her and took a sip of water, then placed the glass on top of the round dinner table. She took place opposite him and opened her can.

''I have to get up in two hours anyway. Might as well clean up a bit and take a shower before I wake the kids again. Though I think I'll let Grace stay at home, just for tomorrow. Or today actually. Oh wait – I can't. I -''

''Hey, calm down. Just finish your drink. Relax. Stop thinking for a second.'' Cole placed his hand on top of hers and looked at her, a hint of worry in his eyes. Years ago when he knew her she hardly stressed over anything. Now, with three kids, all she seemed to be doing was stress. She looked at him and then at her hand before heaving a deep sigh and running a hand though her hair.

''When was the last time you had a day all for yourself, Paige?''

''I don't know. Could be a couple of months. Every time Henry has the kids on the weekend something comes up so I can't relax. I can't even take a bath because I don't have one. My bathroom's too small.'' She drank some of her coke and watched as Cole's thumb moved across the top of her hand. She found that this gesture comforted her, made her relax a little more.

''Then how about this. In stead of me taking you to dinner, come to my hotelroom tomorrow. You take a bath as long as you like, I get someone to give you a massage and you spend the rest of the day on the couch watching soap opera's while I do everything you want. And for dinner I'll take you out to the best restaurant I know.'' To his surprise she started laughing and put her can down.

''Cole.'' She pryed her hand away from his and patted his knee soflty, chuckling slightly.

''I wouldn't do that. With Simon, yeah, I mean I don't mind taking advantage of him. But of you..''

''Well I don't mind.'' He said and grinned, then realised what he said sounded too wrong and quickly recovered.

''Helping you. You know I meant that right? Not.. something else. Yeah.'' He silently cursed the blush that he could feel beginning to form on his cheeks and sat back in his chair as far away from her as possible.

''I don't need help, Cole.''

''Would you just stop being so stubborn? I know you're supposed to be this independant supermom to prove Henry that you don't need him, but you know what? Around me you can let your guard down. I won't judge you, because I already think what you're doing is amazing.'' He was leaning forward again, had tried to grab her hand but she'd pulled it away. The look she was giving him was starting to make him feel slightly uncomfortable as if he'd said too much. Crossed the line.

''Do you really think so?'' Her look visibly softened under Cole's confirming nod and for the first time that day she smiled a genuine smile. A smile that he just had to return.

''What time?''

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_Ta da! Review pretty please? Thanks for reading!_


	9. Peach and Pie

Quick update, I'm very busy with school at the moment but I write whenever I can find the time (and inspiration) so without much further ado, here's chapter 8! I hope you enjoy. I'm pretty sure the die-hard Paige/Cole shippers and forbidden romance fans will;)

**Disclaimer: **I'll let you know when I own them. Until then all I own is the plot of this story. And Simon:)

**Chapter 08. Peach and Pie.**

_Ding_

Paige smiled slightly to herself as she pressed the tiny bell that was sitting on top of the desk. In the time it took the concierge to approach her she looked around the lobby once more. It was beautifully decorated and the red carpet on the floor almost made you feel as if you were a star. Several mirrors lined the walls and the desk was made from some old, but shiny dark coloured wood. She wouldn't mind living here. Not at all.

''Miss?'' She turned her head to find an attractive older looking man standing behind the desk. He was wearing a dark suit and his hair was neatly combed back, almost making him look as if he was some kind of butler.

''How may I help you?'' His accent was a heavy british one and Paige had to hold back a giggle.

''I'm looking for Mr. Turner's room. I'm meeting him for breakfast.'' She knew that was a lie, but it sounded better than what she was actually going to do. Which was take a bath.

''Mr. Turner..'' The concierge turned to his computer and clicked several times with his mouse.

''We have to Mr. Turner's staying at our hotel. Mr. A. Turner and Mr. C. Turner.''

''It's the last one. Cole Turner.'' She gave the man a smile and he politely returned her smile.

''Mr. Cole Turner is in room 204. It's on the 4th floor.''

''Thank you.''

''No problem Miss. Have a nice day.'' Paige gave him another one of her smiles and walked off, her heels making no sound on the carpet. She pushed the elevator button and waited for it to arrive to take her to the 4th floor. When she was standing in front of door 204 she hesitated before knocking. The last couple of days she'd really started to grow closer to Cole again. It seemed like he had changed, somewhow. Maybe all those years between life and death had done it to him. Or maybe he just really wanted to change this time.

Still, she'd found herself falling for it too fast. Maybe she should be more careful around him. But on the other hand maybe she just had to let loose for once, it couldn't hurt, could it? She raised her fist and knocked gently. Within a couple of seconds the door opened and Cole's face appeared, then when he opened the door completely his entire body. He was dressed in a pair of dark trousers and a smart, blue button down shirt that highlighted the blue colour in his eyes. He looked good, considering he'd been living for over a hundred years.

''Hey. Come in.'' He smiled warmly and stepped aside, letting her in. She looked around when she walked in and he closed the door behind her. The hotel room had a bigger size than her apartment and looked nicer too. A large couch was standing in front of the television, which was still on, showing that Cole has paused his dvd before answering the door.

''Would you like a drink? Mineral water?'' She turned to him and smiled slightly before nodding her head.

''You remembered, but no thanks. I'm okay.''

''Okay, then let me show you the bathroom.'' He motioned for her to follow him and made his way across the living area of the space to the bedroom and then the ensuite bathroom. The heels of Paige's shoes clicked loudly when she walked onto the immaculate white tiles. A large bath, a shower and a basin with a mirror hanging above it filled up the space. It had a comfortable warm temperature and several candles were placed on the side of the bath, making it look extra inviting.

''There's bubbles in one of the cabinets, not sure if you wanted those candles but they were already there when I occupied the room. Towels in the cabinet behind you. I'm going for a walk so you can have some privacy and I'll be back in an hour or so.'' Cole rubbed his hands together briefly and looked at her, waiting for the reply that she was still trying to form.

''Yeah. Thanks Cole, this is really sweet of you.'' Merely shrugging his shoulder in response Cole flashed her another of his smiles before retreating. He closed the door behind him and Paige walked over to it and locked it slowly. Her hand found the lightswitch on the tiled wall and she flicked it on, illuminating the bathroom in a soft yellowish glow. The candles were a tad too much she decided.

After turning on the taps and taking her heels off she pulled her top over her head and placed it on the small wooden stool that was standing underneath the basin. She'd picked her best outfit for today that would show off her best assets. A black top that formed a contrast with her long red hair and a tight skirt that reached to just above her knees, accentuating her lean, toned legs. She'd never been unhappy with her body she just thought it wasn't appropriate to walk around in short flirty skirts now that she was a mother of three kids.

Paige slipped out of her skirt and placed it on top of her other clothing before she pushed herself up onto tiptoes and took a flask of bubbles out of the top cabinet. The top came off easily and she smelled it lightly and then added a decent amount of the liquid to the water that was quickly rising in the bathtub. Within minutes the entire bathroom smelled of peach with a hint of roses. Paige quickly discarded her underwear and stepped into the bath. When she sat down the bubbles covered the entire surface of the water and Paige turned of the taps. She leaned back against the bath and closed her eyes allowing the warmth of the water to invade her body. This could be the most relaxing day she'd had in years.

* * *

When Cole walked back into his hotelroom an hour later the smell of peaches had already reached his nostrils when he closed the door. Distant noises of someone getting out of the bathtub sounded from the bathroom and Cole smiled slightly mentalling complimenting himself on his good timing. This would leave him a couple of extra minutes to fix Paige a drink and to cut the pie he'd bought into pieces.

Apple crumble pie from the best bakery he knew, he hoped she'd like it. He took the box over to the small counter above the minibar and put it down, starting a mission to find two plates and forks. When he'd placed everthing on the small dinner table the bathroom door opened and Paige emerged from it, crossing the bedroom and walking into the living area. Her hair fell in wet tendrils onto her shoulders and she was barefoot, carrying her heels in her left hand.

''Enjoy the bath?'' Cole asked while he sat down and patted the place on the couch beside him. He was rewarded with a bright smile.

''Yes, I did. I enjoyed it very much. Thanks Cole.'' She put her shoes down and sat next to him eyeing the pie and her drink.

''Then you'll enjoy the pie too. It's apple crumble, best pie I've ever had. And that says something considering I've tasted many of those.''

''This is great Cole. Don't think anyone has been this sweet to me in a long time.'' she pulled the pie towards herself across the table and picked up her fork to take a bite. Cole didn't realise he was watching her until she'd slipped the fork with a piece of pie into her mouth and started chewing. Her tongue darted out to lick a crumble off her upperr lip and after several seconds of silence, in which he was watching her, she turned to him. Her lips moved but he couldn't quite make out what she was saying and it wasn't until she raised an eyebrow that he snapped out of his trance and quickly sent her a smile in an attempt to recover.

''Sorry?'' She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, missing the crumble that stuck to the corner of her mouth.

''I said this is a great pie. Where did you get it?''

''Oh. Just around the corner actually. The concierge told me it was a good bakery. Paige, you got something.'' He pointed to the corner of his own mouth and she gave him a slightly confused look.

''Pie, oh come here.'' He leaned towards her and used the pad of his thumb to brush the crumble of pie from her mouth.

''There.'' A hint of his charm smile passed on his face and she looked at him, his blue eyes causing her not be able to look away. Cole could feel his breath hitch in his throat when she made eye contact and his hand lingered on her cheek much longer than necessary. The pad of his thumb softly stroked from her mouth down to her chin and he lifted her head slightly.

Leaning closer almost automatically Paige's heart started to beat faster with every second that passed. How long had they been sitting here? Seconds? Minutes? His hand had already made its way to her neck and she felt a shiver run down her spine when his fingers carressed the back of her neck. He was going to kiss her, no, she was going to kiss him.

Before she'd completely thought it through and whether she wanted it or not, but she guessed she did, her lips was pushing fervently against his. And it felt _so_ good to feel his lips on hers again. Those rough, but not too rough, soft but not too soft, lips against her own. Kissing back and occasionally sucking her on lower lip gently making it hard for her to hold back a tiny whimper.

His hand ran through her moist hair and his other hand found solace on her waist, pulling her closer while he deepened their kiss. Paige ran her hands down his toned back and pulled his button down short out of his trousers so her fingers could creep underneath the thin layer of fabric. Feeling goosebumps rise over his skin when Paige's fingers touched his bare back Cole followed suit and slipped his hand underneath the low cut top she was wearing, smiling against her lips at the soft feel of her skin. When the need for air became too big Paige reluctantly pulled her lips away from his, keeping her eyes closed a little longer not wanting to ruin the moment. Sighing slightly, Cole opened his eyes and watched Paige keeping hers closed. A smile tugged on the corners of his mouth and he brought his hand up to brush a strand of hair from her face.

''Thanks.'' she whispered, her voice husky and breath like and the smile that had tugged on his mouth earlier transformed into a full wattage grin.

''For what?''

''Brushing that crumble of pie from my mouth.'' Finally she opened her eyes and smiled when she noticed that he was watching her. With a look in his eyes that she'd seen only once before, eight years earlier when they'd first kissed.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Let me know how you feel.


	10. A wish for something more

**Chapter 09. A wish for something more. **

Paige pulled her lips away from Cole's when a small glass vase shattered on the floor behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she pushed herself onto tiptoes, careful not to step in the pieces of glass that were scattered across the floor. She steadied herself by gripping onto the front of Cole's half-unfastened button down shirt. He gave a low chuckle and ran his hands down to her waist, his fingers toying with the fabric of her top.

''Leave that. I'll clean it up later.'' He told her in a low voice which sounded raspy due to the lack of breath it had faced during the past couple of minutes. They'd been so wrapped up in their making out that they didn't even notice the mess they'd left.

Her shoes in the livingroom, his belt in the doorway on the floor and now a vase knocked over in the bedroom.

Paige glanced down at her bare feet and Cole followed her gaze, then smiled slightly to himself and didn't think twice about scooping her up in his arms, earning a wide smile from her.

''You haven't changed have you?'' She asked and laughed slightly when he placed her on the large bed before climbing onto it on hands and knees and leaning over her.

''Why?'' His strong fingers started to push her top up past her belly and she gave a small shiver when they brushed against her bare skin.

''Hmm. Still impatient.'' She sat up slightly and took her top off a smile kicking up the corners of her mouth under his appreciative look.

''Never will be with you. God, Paige. You look amazing I thought you said you didn't have time for yourself.'' He kicked off his leather shoes and repositioned himself above her with a grin that had refused to leave his face since they'd started making out.

''Simon and I go to the gym twice a week, it doesn't really matter right now. How about a little more kissing?'' She finished unbuttoning his shirt and slipped it off his toned shoulders, revealing his muscular upper body. Over the years he hadn't really gained more scars than he'd already possesed, except for a small one just underneath his collarbone. It amazed her how well she remembered his body even if they'd only slept together once and that had happened eight years ago.

Cole lowered his lips and kissed her silencing the question she wanted to ask and forcing it out of her mind when his hands found the zipper on the side of her skirt and pulled it down slowly simultaneously deeping the kiss that she was returning. The familiar feeling of a pooling, tingling liquid in her belly that she got when she kissed him grew stronger and she already knew that she would most definitely not regret what was about to happen.

* * *

His fingertips ran down her bare upper arm slowly, leaving a tingling trail behind and not even giving it time to leave before her ran his fingertips back up her arm. Cole continued to perform this movement for several minutes as Paige lay in his arms, eyes closed and her head resting atop of his chest.

The steady beat of his heart, which had slowed down after their actions, relaxed her and she'd come to a point where she was so relaxed that she was beginning to fall asleep. Until a slight rumble in his chest and the masculinity of his deep voice caused her to open her eyes.

''You okay? You're awfully quiet for.. well you.''

''I'm great. Really great and you were.. I'm just comfortable. Warm...''

''Satisfied?'' Cole offered and Paige let out a small chuckle before sighing and nestling herself further into the crook of his warm arms.

''That too.''

''I'd say. I hope these walls are isolated. I wouldn't be surprised if..ow. Hey.'' Cole pulled a face and rubbed the spot on his chest where she'd hit him.

''Oh come on, be a man. Stop making fun of me.''

''Or what?''

''Or I'll stop _having_ fun with you.'' She lowered her eyebrows and shot him a semi-serious look after which she placed her head back on his shoulder and brushed her thumb across the unknown scar under his collarbone. Cole shifted underneath her touch and turned his head in an attempt to see what she was doing.

''Where did you get this one?'' She brushed her thumb over the scar again and looked up at him staring into his blue eyes. They'd gone from playful to serious despite the hint of a smile that played around his lips.

''Demon, got nicked by an athame. No big deal.'' His hand carressed the small of her back and kept her close enjoying their close proximity. It had been a very long time since he'd been in bed with a woman like this and even if he wouldn't admit it, it was one of the few things that truly made him feel happy. Content. After all, all he every really wanted was to feel like he was needed. And wanted. And loved.

''Cole?''

''Hmm. What?'' Licking his lips he turned his gaze back to her to see her smiling.

''I don't really feel like going to a restaurant now.'' He chuckled and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

''I can order a pizza?'' He offered and she nodded her head yes.

''I guess we'll just have to work those calories off later.'' She smiled and watched him grab his phone to order a pizza. Even if he didn't asnwer Paige could tell by the smile that played on her lips that he most definitely agreed.

* * *

Paige sighed contently when she crawled back into the large hotelbed and snuggled into Cole. She fit perfectly into the crook of his warm arms and laid her head on his bare chest. He smelled of a mix of pepperoni pizza and Cole, it reminded her of their past. Only once they'd lain together like this in bed, but he'd smelled exactly the same and she loved it.

''Good pizza.'' He said and she heard his voice rumble in his chest. Cole ran his hand down her arm and smiled when he felt her soft hair tickle his chest.

''Guess we're gonna have to work those calories off tomorrow, hm? Too full now.''

''We'll work extra hard in the morning.'' She agreed and closed her eyes. Just when her cellphone started ringing on top of the bedside cabinet. Paige's eyes fluttered open again and she moved in Cole's arms, shifting onto her right side and reaching over to pick up the phone. Cole let go of her reluctantly and watched her flip open her phone before bringing it to her ear. He could faintly hear the voice of a man who started rambling before she had the chance to greet him.

_''Did you have sex yet?''_

The demon snorted quietly and grinned when the woman next to him shot him a glance. He guessed it was that gay friend of hers. What was his name? Nick? Tim? Cole shrugged slightly and copied her position.

He took her by her waist gently and tucked her bum between the angle that had formed between his hips and thighs. He was sure she let out a breath when she responded to her friend's question.

''Simon, I told you not to phone.'' She was trying to keep her voice low, not wanting to get Cole involved in the conversation. A conversation which involved very private questions from Simon.

_''So call me stubborn. You had sex didn't you? Was it as amazing as last time he did you?''_

Cole's warm hand wandered up her back, then moved to her waist and from there it went up, getting dangerously close to her breasts. Paige sucked in another breath and flipped her phone shut, not bothering to answer Simon any longer.

''Cole.'' She scoffed and turned in his arms. Her leg got caught between his and he ran his fingers to her lower back. They found solace there and stroked her skin gently.

''What?'' An innocent smile, one that sported two rows of white teeth.

''Not when I'm on the phone. Especially when I'm on the phone to Simon. He makes fun of me.'' Slipping her phone underneath her pillow, she allowed Cole to pull her closer and bury his face in the crook of her neck. He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes, mumbling something against her skin. All Paige could feel were the vibrations of his deep voice which tickled her and she smiled, running her fingers through his dark hair.

''What?''

''I'll make sure he won't. You're too beautiful to make fun of.'' A soft laugh escaped her lips and she ran her fingers down his cheek, some stubble already starting to form, casting a shadow on his handsome face.

''Don't suck up. You know I hate that.''

''Just being nice. And it's the truth.'' He grinned when she shot him a look telling him not to push it.

''I'm kidding. I'll stop.''

* * *

Henry Mitchell sighed when he got Paige's voicemail message for the third time in a row. He'd been trying to reach her all night, but every time her answering machine picked up. And her cellphone was turned off as well. This was so unlike Paige, usually she didn't turn her phone off not even when she was working in case something happened to the kids. Maybe she just didn't want to talk to him, but that was hard for him to imagine as well. It had been a year since their divorce and Paige wasn't the type who held grudges for a long time. She was too much of a good person for that.

''Baby are you okay?'' He looked up to find Natasha, his girlfriend, standing in the doorway of his bedroom. Her blonde hair was still wet from the shower she'd taken minutes earlier and his large blue towel was wrapped around her tanned body.

''Yeah. Just trying to reach Paige. She won't answer her phone. Maybe I should try Simon, he might know where she is.''

''Or maybe you should just try again tomorrow. Her battery could be dead.'' She crossed the room, smiling, and sat on the bed next to him, the mattress shaping into another position under her weight.

''You were the one who suggested we'd take the kids to the Zoo tomorrow, right? Then I have to talk to Paige tonight.'' Henry flipped his phone shut and open again. A habit when he was starting to get worked up. Not only had it been a long day at work, but his car had broken down on the way home and to top it all off Natasha had told him she wouldn't be home tonight. Some friend's party she had to attend.

''Well try that gay friend then. She's always with him. I'm beginning to wonder if he really is gay.''

''He is, Natasha. Paige wouldn't lie to me about something like that.''

''You've lied to her about that.'' Though her voice carried an edge of hesitation Henry whipped his head around to look at her, his eyes flashing angry.

''Don't start with that, okay? It was a one time mistake. If Paige hadn't refused to forgive or been so upset we would've still been together. It was a mistake.''

''Oh great so now you want to be with her in stead of me. I thought you loved me, Henry, but you won't even get rid of the wedding picture in your bedside cabinet.'' Natasha jumped to her feet and walked towards the door with angry strides.

''I do love you, Natasha. For God's sake!''

''Great way of showing it!'' She disappeared back into the bathroom and pulled the door shut loudly behind her. The bang echoed throughout the entire house and Henry lifted his hand with the cellphone in it, ready to throw it against the wall. He changed his mind at the last second and let out a frustrated huff in stead before flipping his phone open and dialing Simon's number. Now he really needed to speak to Paige.

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Truth time?

It's hot, I don't own Charmed, I do own Simon and there will be another chapter up soon. My muse is back so I've got newly found inspiration!

That said, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Truth time?**

**March 16****th****, 2013**

Paige was in an unusually good mood when she entered her place, shutting the door behind her with her foot. In both her hands were bags of clothing, food and shoes and she set them down by a small table in the hallway. After throwing her keys onto the table she picked the smallest bag and made her way to the livingroom.

It was completely empty and a little too quiet for her liking. Sure, the kids had all gone to the Zoo with Simon, on her request, but Henry was supposed to be home. She hoped he hadn't been paged to go to work.

The last couple of weeks he'd been working a lot and Paige had been busy taking care of the kids.

She couldn't even remember the last time she'd had sex with her husband and she wasn't impressed. When she was younger she'd sworn to herself that she wouldn't have that kind of marriage. And so that morning she'd decided to go out and buy some new set of lingerie which would drive her husband wild.

Or which would at least suggest that she wanted him.

She'd succeeded in buying a set and to top it off she'd also find a nice coconut smelling massage lotion. Now all there was left to do was to find her husband.

Upstairs the sound of a vase being knocked over could be heard and Paige smiled to herself. That's what he was doing. The twins were getting new beds and he was probably trying to put them together.

She took a deep breath and ascended the white staircase that circled to the first floor of their place. When she reached upstairs she crossed the small hall to the twins' bedroom and peeked inside.

Empty.

Her son's bedroom next, also empty, except of course for great variabilty of toys that lay scattered across the floor.

On the other side of the wall a bed squeeked and Paige left her son's bedroom, making her way to the dark wooden door of her own bedroom. The bed squeeked again and she could clearly hear Henry's voice. He was talking to someone.

On the phone?

She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it, the door swung open effectively and there, on her bed. Their bed, was Henry. Semi naked and on top of a blonde woman that she didn't recognise. Hell, she barely even recognised her own husband seeing him in that position.

''Henry?'' Her voice sounded confused and genuinely surprised. He whipped his head around and his eyes widened to an almost painful degree when he saw her standing in the doorway. Bag in her hand, eyes clear and round. The words that left her lips next were barely audible.

''Oh my. God.''

* * *

She woke with a start, sitting up straight instantly in a strange room and a strange bed next to a strange man. Or maybe the man wasn't so strange. When Paige pushed the hair that stuck to her sweaty forehead from her face, she noticed that Cole Turner was sprawled on his stomach next to her.

The sheets low, barely covering his behind, exposing a very chiselled back.

A sigh escaped her lips and she looked around the room again, blinking, before everything came rushing back to her. She was at a hotel, with Cole, not home, with Henry. Or what used to be her home.

Oh god she'd had sex.

Amazing, mind blowing sex.

Okay so maybe not that mind blowing but it had been good. Perfect, even. Just right for her. Better than with Henry. She shook her head, trying to ban him out of her thoughts. She shouldn't think of him anymore, not in that way. Paige stole another glance at the naked man next to her and smiled slightly. No, thinking of Cole in that way was a much better idea.

As if on cue Cole rolled onto his back and ran a hand down his chest, mumbling a quiet good morning. He opened one eye, glanced at her, offered her a lopsided smile before closing his eye again and shifting onto his side. His hand formed the pillow under his head into shape and he pushed out his legs, stretching.

''Good morning, indeed.'' The young woman lay back down on her side so she was facing him. Her fingertips traced the early morning stubble that covered the lower part of his face, making him smile slightly.

''I'll shave later.'' He opened his eyes and looked at her. She immediately found herself lost in his pools of blue.

''I kinda like it this way. It's sexy. Suits you.'' Under his intense look she could barely put two words together. His warm hand creeped up the small of her back and he hooked one of his legs around her, effectively pulling her closer to his body.

''You're quite sexy yourself.'' He told her and lifted the sheets slightly, pretending to peek underneath. She grabbed them and pulled them closer to her body. Why she wasn't sure, he'd seen every inch of her at least once last night. Maybe it was the bright light that forced her to face reality. Or maybe it was because she didn't want him as much as she'd wanted him last night.

''And maybe a little shy.'' A devil smile briefly flashed across his face and slowly, but surely, he started trailing kisses from the spot just below her ear, across her jaw, to the corner of her mouth. Automatically her hands found his strong arms, loving the way his muscles flexed unconsiously underneath her finger tips and tracing patterns across the tanned skin with her index and middle finger.

She felt him shiver and when she opened her mouth to speak he captured her lips with his before even the slightest word could escape.

In stead a muffled noise was caught in her throat, but she'd already forgotten what she was going to say and kissed back softly. The rough stubble on his face tickled her softly and she pulled back, giggling.

''Maybe you should shave first before I kiss you.''

''Not yet.'' He said and rolled onto his back. He moved his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling after glancing at her once more.

''Can I ask you something?'' He didn't look at her again, in stead he kept staring at the ceiling as if considering whether or not it needed a new layer of white paint.

''Evertyhing except for _Will you marry me_.'' She grinned and shifted underneath the cool sheets. Once close enough she rested her head on his chest, smiling when she heard the steadiness of his heartbeat.

''Damn. No, that wasn't what I was going to ask.'' He stroked her back softly and moved his head slightly until his nose was touching her hair. It still smelled of peach. She didn't reply and he sighed softly.

''Why did you and Henry get a divorce?''

''Everything except for _will you marry me _and _why did you and Henry get a divorce_.'' She answered instantly. The tone in her voice had changed from playful to serious and she moved her hand to his waist, closing her eyes. A strand of hair fell in front of her face and Cole used his fingers to push it back behind her ear.

''Why? I'm curious. You got three kids, you must've been happy. Did it get boring or something? Because that's hard to imagine, you're not exactly a boring woman.''

''Cole, please. I don't want to talk about it. Don't ruin it okay? And sucking up is not going to get you anywhere in this case.'' She pushed his hand away and sat up, keeping the covers close to her chest. Cole watched her get up and collect her clothes which were scattered across the floor of the bedroom.

''Paige..''

''No. I should go. Simon's probably waiting.'' The sheets rustled when he hurried to sit up, they fell down to the level of his waist, leaving his entire upper body unconvered.

''I didn't mean to upset you. Come on, Paige. It can't be that bad, he's a good guy.'' Paige pulled her top over her head and pulled her hair back, securing it into a ponytail with the hairband around her wrist. After pulling on her skirt and zipping it up she picked up her shoes and her bag, before turning to Cole. He was looking at her patiently, expectantly with those caring blue eyes. Damn those eyes.

''He's _not_ a good guy, Cole. You walked right into that one, as did I.'' She gave him one last meaningful glance before walking out of the bedroom.

When the door of his hotelroom clicked shut behind her she crossed the spacious hallway to the elevator and pressed the button on the wall. It lit up orange and while she waited she put her heels on making her a good three and a half inches taller. The elevator dinged, the doors slid open and she quickly wiped away the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks.

The man that was already standing in the elevator looked at her curiously, but when she stepped inside he politely asked her what floor she needed and pushed the button for her.

* * *

**March 16****th****, 2013**

''What else, Henry? What else weren't you telling me?! Don't tell me that this was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I am not going to believe you, not after this!'' She was on the verge of throwing something at him and her normally pale cheeks were flushed dark red with anger.

''Nothing Paige! I told you.'' He closed his eyes momentarily as he heard the front door slam shut. His eyes flew to the windoow to watch the other woman walk down the steps to her car, but they went straight back to Paige when she started again.

''Don't you watch her go. Damnit Henry. I thought I could fucking trust you. I thought you were better than that. Tell me. What else have you been hiding from me? I deserve to know.''

''Nothing, Paige. I told you it just happened. I'm sorry. Please.'' She fell silent for her while, folding her arms and just looking at her husband.

''Paige...''

''No.'' His eyes took her in. She was standing opposite him, eyes flashing a kind of anger he hadn't seen before, mixed with disappointment. Her arms were folded and her feet stood a few inches apart. He knew when she'd made up her mind.

''I'm sorry..'' He tried, one last futile attempt. Paige shook her head and turned around, walking to the door. Before she walked out she turned to him, saying one last thing.

''I want you out by the end of this week.''

* * *

When she walked into her apartment she was surprised to find all the lights turned off. The only light that shone in was the one from the full moon that stood high in the dark sky outside.

''Simon?'' Paige closed the door behind her and turned the switch on the wall. Blinking against the bright light that now filled up the room, she expected to find her friend asleep on the couch.

The couch was empty.

Frowning slightly, Paige put her bag down and took off her shoes, placing them next to the door with her other shoes. Most of the pairs had only one shoe standing there, the other one – she figured – was somewhere under the couch or behind a plant.

The twins' doing. They were usually the reason she lost her things.

She crossed the livingroom on tiptoes and went to check on the kids. Henry was sound asleep in his red car bed, teddy tightly clutched to his chest. The sight caused a smile to appear on Paige's face. If she didn't know any better she'd believe her kids were actually innocent. Then again, she hadn't exactly been all that good when she was younger.

After a quick check up on the twins – who were just as sounds asleep as their brother – there was only one bedroom left she hadn't looked in yet.

And as she'd expected Simon was asleep in her double bed when she opened the door. His bare back was turned towards the door and he was breathing peacefully, his hair a mess. Paige shook her head, she could only be glad that he was occupying the bed on his own and not with some new guy. Like the last time she'd walked into her bedroom after a night out.

Shivering slightly at the memories, she turned off the light in the livingroom and walked into her bedroom quietly.

She'd didn't have anything against gay people, not at all, but she didn't need the visual either. And what she'd walked in on was a visual that wasn't going to disappear out of her memory any time soon.

Carefully she wiggled out of her skirt and pulled her top over head before slipping on a comfortable oversized t-shirt. In the bed Simon moved slightly and exhaled deeply before he turned onto his back and ran a hand down his chest.

''Paige?'' He cleared his throat slightly and turned his head.

''Hey sleepyhead. Aren't you supposed to go on a date?''

''Yeah. No. Where the hell have you been all day?''

_**To be continued...**_


	12. Attraction

I may not have finished the next chapter yet, but I decided to post this one anyway. Í haven't had a lot of time to write lately so next chapter might take a little longer. But no worries I'm determined to finish this story!

Disclaimer: Psh, go away.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Attraction.**

''I still think you shouldn't blame him Paige. I mean he wasn't there. He doesn't know what happened, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have pushed you to answer if he knew.''

''I know. I may have overreacted, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. The last thing I want to talk about the day after is why I divorced my husband. It's just wrong.'' Paige pulled her t-shirt down and snuggled further into the warm arms of her friend. He pulled her closer, keeping her safe. Sometimes she was so much like a little sister to him. The fact that she trusted him blindly warmed him from the inside.

Although the fact that he was gay might've helped a little bit. He'd met her around the same time Henry had betrayed her and at first she'd blown him off, but once she'd found out that he was gay it was like she immediately trusted him. Simon smiled slightly to himself. If he'd been straight Paige would definitely be the right girl for him.

* * *

**March 18****th****, 2013**

He watched her from the other side of the bar. That was the fourth martini she was downing and everytime she'd downed one she hung her head even lower. Her dark curls had fallen in front of her face, creating a curtain and shielding her face from him so he wouldn't see the tears that occasionally slipped down her cheeks. She'd been playing with the ring around her finger all night long, taking it off, then changing her mind and putting it back on again.

Simon put his empty glass down and got to his feet, making his way over to her slowly. When he slipped onto the barstool next to her she didn't even so much as look up.

''You okay sweetheart?'' he raised an eyebrow when she glanced at him briefly before turning away again and reaching for the martini bottle on the bar.

''I'm not interested.'' Her voice was soft, low and had a slightly frustrated edge to it.

''Oh to be honest, neither am I. I'm way more interested in the bartender, but hey he doesn't swing my way. You just looked like you needed some cheering up.'' She looked up again, this time a bit longer, and took him in. Handsome guy, couldn't be older than thirty. Blonde hair and despite the wide grin on his face his eyes stood slightly concerned.

''I'm sorry?'' The guy rolled his eyes and jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the bartender who was pouring a drink for a leggy blonde woman.

''Womanizer.'' He pointed to his own chest.

''Man-a-nizer.''

''Oh. Really? Then why are you..''

''Not at a gay bar?'' He supplied helpfully and shrugged his shoulders.

''Nah. Don't know. I mean I don't want to sound bigheaded, but I wasn't really in the mood for another hot onenightstand tonight. Guess I wanted to go and see if I could help some damsels in distress.''

Paige smiled slightly and put her glass down, extending her hand.

''I'm Paige.'' He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

''Simon.''

* * *

''Hmm. I know, but don't you think it's time to move on? I mean you can dwell in the past and think about that hairy Henry. Or, you can move on and take advantage of the fact that cute Cole here is interested in you. Very interested. I'm jealous you know.''

A chuckle left Paige's lips and she looked up at her friend, raising an eyebrow.

''_Hairy _Henry?''

''Well he does look a bit like a monkey, don't you think? I've always thought he does. Could be his ears..'' He grinned when Paige started laughing, her eyes bright. That's how he wanted to see her, laughing and not sad.

''Stop it. He does not look like a monkey.''

''Yeah, he does. And speaking of Mr. Gorilla he phoned last night. Needed to know if he could take the kids out to the Zoo with that whatsherface. I told them yes because you wouldn't asnwer your phone. Kids loved it by the way, but anyway he also said he wants to talk to you about something. I told him you'd call back.'' She shifted in his arms, pushing him away gently and sitting up.

''You know I hate having to call him back. It's usually Natasha who answers the phone. I don't like her.'' Simon watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

''I'm fairly certain you're not supposed to.''

''Simon.. stop being such a smartass.''

''What? Just call the monkey Paige. Hear him out if you don't like what he's saying you can always hang up.''

''Fine.'' She gave an exaggarated eyeroll and lay back down.

''You know you should just move in with me. You're here every day.'' Paige looked at him and smiled when he shifted closer to her.

''Do you want me to move in with you?''

A shrug and a playful wiggle of the eyebrows.

''I don't know. Do you want me to want you to move in with me?''

His body was hovering above hers now, hands on either side of her, leaning on his arms and his face dangerously close to hers.

''Do you want me to want you to want me to move in with you?''

''Do you.. no. Would you get off me? I told you, you can't seduce me. You don't need to seduce me to prove that you're gorgeous. You're gay I don't fall for gay men.''

''Well..'' He rolled back onto his own side of the bed and moved his hands behind his head.

''Simon, leave my first kiss out of this.''

* * *

The next morning Paige was up early doing the dishes while the kids ate their breakfast. Grace was talking about some new girl in her class, but her mom was only half listening. Her thoughts kept wandering back to the previous day with Cole. She had overreacted and Simon was right. Cole didn't know what had happened with Henry. What he'd done.

Maybe she had to call him and apologize. Something tugged on the hem of her top and she looked down to find her son standing next to her. Plate empty.

''Can I have another peanut butter toast, mommy?'' The eight year old asked and Paige smiled, taking his plate.

''If you promise to wake Simon while I make you one, okay? He's going to take you three to school today.'' Nodding fervently, the boy was gone in a split second. She could hear him shout Simon's name in her bedroom followed by a muffled noise that was Simon's voice. Times like these were the ones she wished he was straight. They'd make the perfect family.

Sighing slightly, Paige grabbed the jar of peanut butter and prepared another toast for Henry.

''Girls, when you're done go brush your teeth. You've got five minutes left to get ready.'' Chairs scooted back across the floor and two pair of feet hurriedly walked to the bathroom.

''And clean them well!'' The woman added quickly and was answered by two 'okay's' at the same time.

Within ten minutes both girls were dressed and waiting on the couch, when Simon shuffled into the livingroom, hair neatly gelled into place and dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a blue button down shirt. He looked handsome and it was obvious why he didn't attract just men. Many women had thrown themselves at his feet, and still did occasionally. Hell, even Paige had wanted him at moments of weakness, but he always refused. And she loved him for that. Because falling in love with a gay man was about as welcome as getting fired from her jobs right now.

Paige looked up from the local newspaper she was reading and gave her friend a smile.

''Henry! Simon's ready! You need to go to school.'' Simon pulled a face and took the coffee Paige was offering him.

''Don't shout so early in the morning.'' He told her before he drained the mug and handed it back to Paige at the same time Henry came running into the livingroom. He nearly tripped over the carpet, but Simon caught him in time and Paige closed her eyes briefly. Same routine. Every. Single. Morning. She helped Henry into his jacket and then kissed all the kids goodbye.

''I'll see you at three guys, have a good day at school.'' Simon opened the door.

''And be good.'' The redhead added quickly.

''Bye mommy!'' Three different voices at the same time. Kissing Simon on the cheek, Paige stepped out into the hall and watched her kids run to the elevator, each of them wanting to push the button.

''Thanks Simon.'' She folded her arms underneath her breasts and leaned against the doorpost.

''Not a problem. I put yesterday's post on the coffee table, by the way. Nothing interesting, but just see for yourself. Bye babe.'' He waved and followed the kids to the elevator. When it didn't arrive after ten seconds Simon ushered them to the stairs and glanced one final time in Paige's direction before disappearing out of sight.

At the same time the elevator across the hall dinged and its heavy doors slid open to reveal someone tall, dark and handsome.

''Cole?'' A toothpaste smile and he walked across the hall, taking large strides. In his right hand he held a single sunflower, red ribbon tied around it's stem.

''What are you doing here? And so early?'' Paige quickly wrapped her dressing gown a little tighter around her body and looked at him. He held out the flower and offered her his best winning smile.

''I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have pushed. I'm sorry.'' He glanced at the yellow flower and back to Paige. She accepted it, even so slightly reluctant and met his eyes.

''I might have overreacted. I'm sorry too. Thanks Cole.'' She fingered the ribbon around the flower's stem and licked her lips.

''Do you want to come in?''

''If you don't have anywhere to be.'' He let his blue eyes linger on her legs. A little longer than neccessary maybe. The redhead noticed, but chose not to comment and stepped aside to let the man pass. He stepped across the threshold and into the apartment. The sun was just beginning to peek through the partly closed blinds in the livingroom and highlighted the few things that were sitting on the coffee table. A stack of envelopes, two empty mugs which had presumably held coffee and a newspaper opened on page 4.

''I don't. Simon is taking the kids to school and then he's going home. About time too, because he's been here for two days could be three. I have to pick up the kids at three, but I've got time now. Coffee?'' She was rambling and she knew it.

Cole usually simply looked at her when she was rambling, patiently waiting for her to finish. How he managed that was a miracle to her, because the non stop flow of words even drove her crazy sometimes.

''I'd rather have you.'' Blunt. Straightforward. No sugar-coating. That's who he was and it made her blush. There was only one other man whom she allowed to talk to her like that. And he didn't even really want her. Simon. He messed with her, but from Cole she knew he was being honest. When he wanted something he'd go for it. Or her.

''I can't. I haven't showered, look at me.'' She turned up her palms and looking at her was exactly what he did. From to red nails on her toes, to her lean, shapely legs, to her the curves of her hips, past her stomach to the roundness of her breasts underneath the silky dressing gown, to the way she'd pulled her hair back into a messy bun behind her head.

To him she'd never looked more beautiful, but nevertheless he'd gladly agree with her.

''Then why don't I help you shower.'' He cocked his head to the side a little bit, as if it would be easier to persuade her that way. A slow smile tugged on her lips and she planted her hands on her hips. Her right foot tapped the wooden floor. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

''You're aware of the fact that I'm perfectly capable of showering on my own.'' It wasn't so much as statement as it was a question.

''I am aware of that, but are you aware that showering on your own won't be as much fun as letting me join you?'' He stepped closer to her and she did too, placing a light kiss on his lips. One that made him want more. A _lot_ more.

''Which is exactly why you can help me shower.'' The smile on his face matched hers as Paige turned and walked toward her bedroom. Hell if he'd already showered that morning. He had a feeling there wasn't going to be a lot of soap involved the next forty minutes or so.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
